1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic electroluminescent device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, development of organic electroluminescent (EL) displays is being actively conducted. Also, development of organic EL devices (which are self luminescent type emitting devices used in the organic EL displays) is being actively conducted.
The organic EL device may have a stacked structure of, e.g., an anode, a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, and a cathode in order.
In such organic EL devices, holes and electrons injected from the anode and the cathode may recombine in an emission layer to generate excitons. The emission of light may be realized via the transition of the excitons generated to a ground state.